An audio stream includes content items that, when played, cause a specific sound or noise to be output. For example, an audio stream produced for playback during a workout may include content indicating which exercises are to be performed during that workout, instructions for performing those exercises, or the like. Producing such an audio stream typically includes manually producing the content each time or otherwise sorting through lengthy lists of previously produced content to determine what to include in the audio stream.